Your Untitled
by GHThugLuver
Summary: Jason and Courtney cannot stand each other. But with the help of their scheming friends, it will be up to them to keep each other from falling apart.
1. Default Chapter

_**Your Untitled**_

**By: Hannah** ...**_plz tell me if I suck_**!

**Summary**: Jason and Courtney cannot stand each other. But with the help of their scheming friends, it will be up to them to keep each other from falling apart.

**I used Scott Clifton (Dillon) 's song _Untitled_, in this fic. **

**Characters: **

**Jason Morgan**: 26; BF to Sonny and Carly; doesn't like Courtney; brother to Emily;

**Courtney Matthews: **21; BF to Carly and Emily; doesn't like Jason; sister to Sonny;

**Sonny Corinthos**: 30; BF to Jason; husband of Carly; brother to Courtney;

**Carly Corinthos**: 27; BF to Jason, Courtney, and Emily; wife of Sonny;

**Not important Characters: **

Emily

Nikolas

Elizabitch--Oops...I meant Elizabeth!

Lucky

Morgan

NO SPAM OR JAXASS!!!

_It's untitled  
The way you stand in front of me  
And I can't find  
The words in mind  
For what I see  
I'll keep you cradled  
And while you sit there in my arms  
Would you tell me your dream_

**Chapter 1:**

**PH4**

**(Sonny and Carly are at the island with Michael and Morgan. There is a new threat in town, Jason cant get a hold of Sonny. So Jason is guarding Sonny's feisty sister, Courtney at Sonny's Penthouse.)**

**"God could you say something? You are starting to really get on my nerves!" Courtney yelled. Does Jason ever speak?**

**"I have nothing to say." Jason said simply.**

**"UGH!" she huffed as she began to pace around the room. **

**Jason rolled his eyes, but the simply gesture didn't go un noticed by Courtney.**

**"O don't roll your eyes at me! If I recall you are the one that is 'forcing' me to stay in this boring penthouse, with a person who doesn't speak." she paused to catch her breath, then she continued, "Is God punishing me for somethig?"**

**"Are you done?"**

**She just glared at him.**

**"Look Courtney, I am trying to keep you safe. I don't want to be here, just as much as you."**

**"Yea you would rather be with Elizabitch." Courtney mumbled under her breath.**

**"What was that."**

**"Nothing."**

**RINGRINGRING**

_**surprise surprise it's Jason's cell**_

**"Morgan"**

**"Ahh, it's the infamous Mr. Morgan."**

**"Who is this?"**

**"Well that's enough of the small talk, let's just get to what I want."**

**"And that would be..."**

**"I want the lady."**

**"Who?"**

**"I want Miss Matthews."**

**"What do you want with Courtney?"**

_**upon hearing this Courtney began to listen more intently**_

**"Well, Jason, can I call you Jason, I want Courtney, it's as simple as that. And I will do anything to have her."**

**"Don't you dare come near her." **

**"Is that a threat Mr. Morgan?"**

**"No it's not a threat, if you aproach Courtney, especially if you touch her or hurt her, I PROMISE you, you will die by my hand."**

**CLICK **

**"Who was that?" courtney asked.**

**"I don't know." **

**"What do you mean 'you don't know' and what do they want with me?"**

**"He just said he wanted, you Courtney. I don't know, just shut-up for a second and let me think!" Jason yelled. He picked up the crystal and threw it against the fireplace.**

_**For once Courtney actually listened, she sat on the couch with her hands folded in her lap. He could tell her had scared her.**_

**"Courtney, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said more calmly as he sat next to her on the couch. She turned slightly, so that her back was facing him.**

**"Listen, I'm want to keep you safe but in order for me to do that, you can't keep asking questions." after he said that he put his hand on her shoulder and she turned around, and for the first time ever, Jason was watching Courtney cry. She wasn't just crying she was quietly sobbing. At that moment his heart shattered. She grabbed ahold of him and he held her tightly as her hot tears soaked through his shirt.**

**After she had calmed down a little, she spoke up. "Jason, there's something I really need to tell you."**

**So should I continue or not? **

**Chapter 2:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Well you don't know what you do  
But you do it so you don't have to deal with what's in your head  
So take your time with it  
Go cross the line with it  
Try testing me out and see where it takes you  
Don't make me lie to you  
Just to get inside of you  
Can't you see that I'm not the god damn bad guy  
I don't know why I can't get enough of you  
Well you're untitled..._

**"Okay, you can tell me anything, I'll try my best to help you." Jason said soothingly as he gently touched her cheek.**

_Courtney's POV_

_"Why is he being so nice to me? I have treated him like shit and look at him now." She thought_

**Courtney sighed and began, "Okay here goes nothing, a couple of nights ago after another fight with my dad, I went to the docks. I guess it was around midnight or so." She paused when she saw his face, it was a look telling her she shouldn't have been out by herself so late. Then she continued, "I know I shouldn't have been out so late by myself, believe me I know. I just needed to clear my head. So anyways, I was sitting on the edge, and someone came up behind me and put their hand over my mouth, I jumped, he told me not to scream. He said that I would soon be his, but not tonight. He told me not to tell anyone about it or he would kill my brother. God Jason, I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. **

**Jason sighed. "Has he contacted you anymore?"**

**"Well not directly, I mean, I have been getting strange phone calls at the office lately, but I never thought anything about it." she responded.**

**"What did the person on the phone say?"**

**"Well no one said anything, I just heard breathing and then they would hang up, like they were checking up on me or something."she said as she began to cry again.**

**Sry it was so short, I barely got it posted, and I just got my homework finished. So...well the next chapter is going to have Liz in it and is going to be long! Lots of Drama! LOL**

**Feedback is always apreciated!**

**Hannah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanx 4 the awesome feedback!!! Keep it coming!!**

**O BTW Liz and Jason happened just like the show, now she is kinda with Lucky with baby Cameron, who is Zander's son.**

**Chapter 3**

_The way I can't see into you_

_But I could swear  
There's something there  
That much is true  
Would you be angry  
If I said I cared  
And would you say that you care too_

**"Jason can I ask you something?"**

**"Sure"**

**"Why are you being so nice to me, you and I both know I don't deserve it."**

**"Well, whether you like it or not I care about what happens to you...until you open your big mouth. " He said with I smirk.**

**She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which shocked both Jason and Courtney.**

**While Jason was starring at her, completly shocked; se got up and started to clean up the mess that Jason previoulsy made by throwing the glass. When she bent down to pick up a piece of glass he caught sight of her tatoo that he never knew was there.**

**He is brought back to reality when suddenly the doors opened and Liz walked in.**

**Courtney and Jason turned around; Courtney rolled her eyes.**

**"Max said you were here Jason." Liz said.**

**Jason just starred and nodded, as usual, while still sitting on the couch.**

**Courtney though could not let this opportunity go to waste.**

**"Hey Lizard." She said happily.**

**"Crame it, Barbie."**

**"How rude."**

**"What are you doing here, Courtney, or are you and Jason having an affair behind your brother's back, you know Sonny wouldn't approve of that." Liz said in her know-it-all sorta way.**

**"Oh yeah that's it, call me sometime and I'll tell you all about it." Courtney says sarcasticly. **

**Liz just glares at her. **

**"What are you doing here Elizabeth?" Jason asked frustrated, not wanting this to continue.**

**"I need to talk to you about Ric." Liz answered, turning to Jason.**

**He sighed and Courtney rolled her eyes.**

**"Can it wait?" He asked.**

**She shook her head no and they both turned towards Courtney.**

**"Okay okay I'm going..." Court said as she headed upstairs with every intention to eavesdrop.**

**Downstairs**

**"I got this letter in the mail yesterday, it was addressed to Ric but apparently whoever sent it thought Ric and I were still together."**

**She handed him the letter.**

**"Elizabeth, why were you even reading Ric's mail?" Jason asked again frustrated.**

**"I was curious..."**

**He rolled his eyes and gave her back the letter and said, "Liz take it to Ric, I don't want it, it doesn't have anything to do with me. Lucky's a cop why don't you let him help, why come to me?"**

**"Because Jason, I know you can help me."**

**"No, Liz not this time. Take it somewhere else I don't want to know what it says." With that he shoved the letter at her and she walked out the door in a huff.**

**CLAP CLAP**

**Courtney was coming down the stairs clapping, "HalliluiyahSP Jason Morgan finally told off the Lizard!! Whoo Hoo!" She yelled while laughing. She ran out the door in hope to catch Liz before he got onto the Elevator...**

**Liz was just stepping in the elevator when Court came up..**

**She yelled, "Yea, what he said." Then she turned around and walked back into the PH laughing. When she was inside she grabbed a pen and put it towards her mouth, pretending it was a microphone... "So Jason tell us how does it feels to bad mouth Goody Goody Muffin Face?" She put the pen towards his mouth. He pushed it away and said, "How do you come up with all these nicknames for her?" Courtney just smiled and said, "I just have a talent for it." she said while sitting on the couch. Jason let out a small laugh. And joined her on the couch.**

Hannah_  
_


	4. AN

Hey ppl! I am not going to continue this story on instead I am going to continue it on The Journey Online Message Board, if anyone would like the link for it let me know and I will be happy to give it to you.

Thank yall!

Hannah


	5. an

Hey! If you guys want the link, plz email me at 


End file.
